harrypotterfanczechfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter a Relikvie smrti
Děj V létě roku 2019 Rufus Brousek,nově jmenovaný ministr kouzel, mluví o potencionálním návratu Lorda Voldemorta a trvá na tom, že ministerstvo zůstane silným a vzdorným v důsledku falešné informace.Mezitím se Harry Potter dívá jak jeho rodina mizí pryč zatímco co on zůstává doma a vyšetřuje možnost návratu po nedávných útocích. Hermiona mezitím navštěvuje svoje rodiče poté co opustila pozici ministryně kouzel.Ron Weasley je mezitím s dětmi v Doupěti. V tu dobu dorazí Peter Pettigrew do sídla Malfoyových, kde lord Voldemort pořádá setkání se svými Smrtijedy. Pettigrew informuje Voldemorta, že když byl u Weasleyových v utajení jako krysa Prašivka doslechl se něco o datu kdy se má navštívit Harry Potter. Při projednávání plánů Voldemort prohlašuje Smrtijedům, že on sám musí být ten, který zabije Harryho, ale že vyžaduje jinou hůlku, aby provedl tento čin. Lord Voldemort vybírá Luciuse Malfoye za trest, že Voldemorta opustil před jeho porážkou.Voldemort představuje Charitu Burbegovou, profesorkou mudlovských studií v Bradavicích, s niž předtím levitoval než jí zabije. O několik dní později dorazí několik bývalých členů Fénixova řadu za Harrym aby ho doručili do Doupěte kde se bude konat svatba Teda Lupina a Viktorie Weasleyové. Alastor Moody informuje Harryho o tom, že od té doby, že nemůžou použít přemístění bez toho aniž by uvědomili Ministerstvo kouzel, a proto musí letět na košťatech. Ron, Hermiona, George Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Viktorie a Mundungus Fletcher dobrovolně vypijou Mnoholiční lektvar, aby se mohli přestrojit za Harryho, aby případně zmátli Smrtijedy kdyby se objevili. Před odjezdem s Hagridem na palubě motocyklu Siriuse Blacka, Harry vypouští svou sovu Hedviku aby se mohla proletět. Sedm Potterů jsou během letu přepadeni Smrtijedy, která má za následek smrt Billa Weasleyho a Hedviky. Voldemort bojuje s Harrym, ale Harrymu se podaří porazit i Malfoyovu hůlku. Poté, co Řád dorazí do Doupěte, se zjistí, že Georgeovo ucho bylo useknuto Corbanem Yaxleyem. Alastor Moody je informuje, že Mundungus Fletcher utekl když uviděl Voldemorta. V noci, když ho Voldemort vzbudil prostřednictvím svých propojených myslí, se Harry pokouší oodejít a cítí se provinile, že stále umírají lidé i když měl Voldemorta dávno porazit. Ron přesvědčí Harryho, aby zůstal a navštívil Tedovu a Viktoriinu svatbu. Následujícího rána přijde Rufus Brousek a setká se s Harrym, Ronem a Hermionou a odhalí, že ho portrét Albuse Brumbála navedl k několika věcem které chce triu nabídnout. Ronovi daroval svůj Zapalovač, zařízení sloužící k odstranění a shromažďování světla. Brumbál daroval Hermioně svou kopii Bajky Barda Beetleho. Pro Harryho zanechal zlatonku kterou Harry vyhrál ve svém prvním zápase. Brousek také řekne, že se hledá Meč Godrika Nebelvíra jehož ztrátu nahlásil Neville Longbottom a nikdo neví kde je. Na svatbě Teda Lupina a Viktorie Weasleyové se Harry setkává s Lenkou Láskorádovou, jejími dvěma syny Lorcanem a Lysandrem a otcem, u kterého si Harry všimne, že nosí kolem krku podivný symbol. Později mluví s Elphiasem Dogem, starším kouzelníkem a Brumbálovým přítelem, který o něm napsal nekrolog v denním věstči. K nim se připojuje Ronova teta Muriel, která naznačuje, že Harry sotva znal Brumbála a informovala ho o několika neznámých faktech o Brumbálovi, včetně toho, že jeho otec zabil mudly a jeho bratr Aberforth mu zlomil nos. Ona také mluví o Bathildě Bagshotové, oslavované historičce, který žije v Godrikově dole. Svatba je přerušena patronem Kingsleyho Pastorka, který varuje na veselce, že ministr kouzel byl zabit, ministerstvo padlo a smrtijedi přicházejí. Téměř okamžitě přijdou Smrtijedi a vrhnou na svatbu stín. Ve zmatku Harry hledá Ginny, ale Moody mu nařídí, aby odešel. Harry se setká s Ronem a Hermionou a trio mizí pryč,aby na Shaftesbury Avenue v Londýně. Po přemíštění jdou do malé kavárny a diskutují o tom co dělat, když jsou znovu přepadeni Smrtijedy, převlečenými za městské dělníky. Trio porazí Antonina Dolohova a Thorfinna Rowleho v krátké, ale násilné bitvě a rozhodují se co s nimi dělat. Nakonec jim vymažou vzpomínky poté, co Ron navrhl, aby je zabili za to, co udělali Billovi. Trio se skrývá na adrese Grimmauldovo náměstí 12 . V tomto domě žil Harryho kmotr Sirius Black který Harryho nějakou dobu vychovával. Harry se radí s Ronem a Hermionou jak kontaktovat jejich rodiny. Krátura, starý domací elf, se objeví a je zoufalý, že jeho majitelé Blackové jsou mrtví a chce nyní sloužit Harrymu. Harry nařizuje Kráturovi, aby našel Mundunguse Fletchera a přivedl ho. Pozici ministra kouzel nyní dočasně přijímá Corban Yaxley, který je ve skutečnosti Voldemortův spojenec. Mezitím má Harry vizi, že Voldemort našel Gregoroviče, evropského výrobce hůlek kterého vyslýchal než ho zabil. Krátura a bývalý skřítek Malfoyových Dobby se vrací s Mundungusem, který odhaluje, že Dolores Umbridgeová sbírá informace o všech lidech kteří jsou blízcí Harrymu. Trio používá Mnoholičný lektvar, aby vzali vzhled tří úředníků ministerstva a infiltrovali ministerstvo, aby získali dokumenty. Trio je odděleno, protože Ron se musí postarat o Mary Cattermoleovou, manželku Reginalda Cattermoleho jehož podobu si vzal a také rozzuřeného Yaxleye. Harry jde do kanceláře Umbridgeové, aby hledal dokumenty a Hermiona sleduje Ubridgeovou do soudní síně kde neprávem soudí mudlovské čaroděje. Harry dokumenty najde a najde mezi nimi, že o nikom není známo kde se nachází. Harry dokumenty schovává u sebe. Harry nalezne Rona a a jdou do soudní síně kde Ubridgeová soudí Mary. Harry jí v záchvatu hněvu omračí. Trio rychle utíká poté co lektvar přestal fungovat. Skáčou do letaxové sítě ale Yaxley chytí Hermionu za nohu a tak ho Hermiona odstřelí kouzlem a Yaxley tak umírá v časoprostoru. Přitom ale zraní Rona a tak musejí přistát v lese. Poté, co se Ron uzdraví, Hermiona vrhá kouzla kolem stanu, který si připraví, aby se utajili od Smrtijedů, kteří teď hledají Harryho; Trio postupně chodí venkovem a uvažuji co dělat dál.. Harry přemítá jak je možné, že je Voldemort stále naživu a Hermiona říká, že stále musí mít nadějí, že ho opravdu porazí. Jednou v noci si Hermiona uvědomí, že by stále měl žít Peter Pettigrew a došlo jí, že zmizela krysa Prašivka. Dochází jí, že se Pettigrew byl Prašivka a byl to asi on kdo ukradl meč.Ronovi dochází trpělivost, že chození nikam nevede a tak mizí a hledá rodinu na vlastní pěst. Říká Hermioně, aby šla s ním ale ona zůstane s Harrym. Hermiona je smutná a Harry se jí pokouší rozveselit tím, že spolu tančí ale skončí to akorát tak, že se políbí po čemž Hermiona utíká pryč. Následujícího dne se s ní o tom baví a Hermiona řekla, že mezi nimi někdy něco mohlo být ale ona miluje Rona. Hermiona poté ukazuje Harrymu znak, který našla v knize. Harrymu dochází, že stejný znak měl Lenčin manžel na svatbě. Rozhodnou se spolu navštíví Godrikův důl a v něm historičku Bathildu Bagshotvou která by jim mohla říct více o znaku. Dorazí tam a Hermioně dochází, že je Štědrý den. Jdou na hřbitov, kde Hermiona objeví stejný symbol na hrobě označeném jako "Ignotus Peverell". Vzhlédne a najde Harryho, který stojí před hrobem svých rodičů. Ona ho utěšuje a vykresluje věnec květin na hrob. Oba si pak všimnou, že jsou sledováni někým, kdo se zdá být Bathildou Bagshotovou. Ona je zavolá do svého domova, kde Hermiona najde kopii knihy Rity Holoubkové nazvané Život a lži Albuse Brumbála. Když Harry pokračuje v komunikaci s Bathildou, Bathilda začne mluvit hadím jazykem a pak se ukáže, že Bathilda je ve skutečnosti Delphini Lestrangeová přestrojena za Bathildu a vypouští na Harryho vizi Nagini, která napadá Harryho. Hermiona zachraňuje Harryho a oba úzce utíkají zpět do lesa. Hermiona Harrymu říká, že jí mrzí představa, že už nikdy neuvidí svojí rodinu. Hermiona říká, že v domě Bathildy byl na jedné fotce Gellert Grinderwald, který byl Brumbálovým přítelem než ho Brumbál v roce 1945 porazil. Té noci Harry sedí venku na stráži, když ho láká stříbrný démon Patron. Sleduje to na malém zmrzlém rybníku, kde zmizí. Při dalším vyšetřování Harry zjistí, že Nebelvírův meč je na dně rybníka. Zničí led a ponoří se, ale začíná mít vize a začíná se topit. Nicméně, zachrání Ron, který vytáhne získá meč od bazénu. Ron ukazuje, Harrymu kousek šperku který našel u Smrtijedů. Z něho vyleze stín Voldemorta který je deptá myšlenkami ale Ron ho stihne zničit mečem. Vráti se do stanu, kde je Hermiona šokovaná, že je Ron zpátky ale Ron vysvětlí, že ho povolal zapalovač. Hermiona brzy navrhuje navštívit Xenophiliuuse Láskoráda, který by mohl vysvětlit co znamená znak který se objevil i v knize o Brumbálovi. Navštíví Láskorádův dům, kde Láskorád odhaluje, že je symbolem Relikvií smrti. Xenofilius je přivádí k tomu, aby četli Příběh tří bratří a dozvídají se o třech bratrech Peverellových. Jsou tři relikvie se kterými se Harry už setkal: Bezová hůlka, nejsilnější hůlka v existenci; Kámen vzkříšení, kámen, který může přinést mrtvé; a Neviditelný plášť, který skrývá nositele z dohledu. Ten, kdo má všechny tři věci, se stane pánem smrti. Xenophilius pak záměrně vyvolá tabu jména Voldemort jako výkupné za svou ženu Lenku a své syny. Smrtijedi zaútočí na dům a přitom zabijou Xenophiliuse. Trio úspěšně uniká zpátky do lesa, kde na čeká skupina lápků, kteří je zachycují. Hermiona vrhá kletbu na Harryho, na čež má Harry vizí, že lord Voldemort vyslýchá Grindelwalda v Nurmengardu. Grindelwald mu říká, že bezová hůlka leží u Brumbála a Voldemort ničí mříže a mizí. Trio je zachycené a převezeni do Malfoyovic sídla. V Malfoy sídle Delphini Lestrangeová řekne, aby Harry a Ron byli uvězněni ve sklepě, kde jsou také drženi zajatci Lenka s jejími dvěma syny, prodavač hůlek Garrick Ollivander s Seamusem Finniganem, zatím co Delphi mučí Hermionu a říká, že budou všichni trpět za to co udělali její matce Bellatrix. Harry, používá obousměrné zrcátko, které mu dal Sirius Black, a vidí, že se na něj dívá jeho syn Albus. Prosí ho o pomoc muže v zrcadle na čež se okamžitě objeví Krátura a zachrání je. Na žádost Harryho se Dobby, zmizí s Lenkou, jejími syny a Ollivanderem do Lasturové vily a vrátí se zpět, aby osvobodil Harryho a Rona. Několik duelů se odehraje mezi Narcisou, Ronem, Harrym a Luciusem, ale Krátura schopen vyvolat rozptýlení, v němž Harry omračuje Luciuse a Rona zachrání Hermionu. Nicméně, Delphi zabije Kráturu který umře před Lasturovou vilou. Harry ho pohřbí hned vedle Siriuse Blacka. Voldemort se opět vloupává do Brumbálovy hrobky a bezovou hůlkou zničí Brumbálovu hrobku i s tělem. Obsazení Harry Potter- Daniel Radcriffe Hermiona Grangerová- Emma Watson Ron Weasley- Rupert Grint Lord Voldemort-Ralph Fiennes Delphini Lestrange- Helena Bonham Carter Severus Snape- Alan Rickman Charity Burbage- Carolyn Pickles Lucius Malfoy- Jason Isaacs Rufus Brousek-Bill Nighy Ginny Potterová-Bonnie Wright Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton Fleur Delacour- Cleménce Poesy Albus Brumbál- Michael Gambon Garrick Ollivander- John Hurt Rita Holoubková- Miranda Richardson Xenophilius Láskorád- Rhys Ifans Gellert Grinderwald- Jamie Campell Bower Alastor Moody-Brendan Gleeson Rubeus Hagrid- Robbie Coltrane Bill Weasley- Domhall Gleeson Narcissa Malfoyová- Helen McClory Lenka Láskorádová-Evanna Lynch Peter Pettigrew-Timothy Spall Molly Weasleyová-Julie Walters Albert Runcorn-David O´ Hara Mykew Gregorovič-Rade Šeberdžija Dolores Umbridgeová- Imelda Stauton Prašivec- Nick Moran Corban Yaxley- Peter Mullan George Weasley- James Phelps Fred Weasley II-Oliver Phelps Dobby-Toby Jones Olympe Maxime-Frances de la Tour Lily Potterová-Geraldine Somerville Mafalda Hopkirková-Sophie Thompson Neville Longbottom- Matthew Lewis Arthur Weasley- Mark Williams Muriel-Matyelok Gibbs Cho Changová- Katie Leung Cormac McLaggen-Freddie Stroma James Potter-Adrian Rawlins Antonin Dolohov-Arben Bajraktaj Seamus Finnigan-Devon Murray Bathilda Bagshotová - Hazel Douglas Mary Cattermolová-Kate Fleetwood Pius Břichnáč-Guy Henry Krátura- Simon McBurney Kingsley Pastorek-George Harris Fenrir Šedohřbet- Dave Legeno Elfias Dóže-David Ryall Počet smrtí ve filmu # Charity Burbage- zabita Voldemortem # neznámý smrtijed- zabit Kingsley Pastorkem # Hedvika- zabita neznámým smrtijedem # Mykew Gregorovič- zabit Voldemortem # Bathilda Bagshotová- zabita Voldemortem # Krátura- probodnut Delphini Lestrangeovou Category:Filmy